Turns
by Erratic-Sanity
Summary: Chapter 4 Christmas Fluff - Conrart just smiled and settled down to give some brotherly advice. KKM Drabbles.
1. Want

**Author:** Raychill (Erratic-Sanity)

**Category:** General/Angst

**Rating:** PG

**Keywords:** Yuuri, Wolfram, Want

**Warnings:** Implied boy-love, second person narration!

**Type:** Pudgy Drabble

**Total Words**: 235

**Summary:** Yuuri can't make up his mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kyo Kara Maoh_ or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment

Note: This is written in second person because I thought it would be fun, also it hasn't been beta-ed! Enjoy!

-:- -:- -:-

**Turns**

"I don't know what I want! I just want it," Yuuri screams back at you. He is frustrated: his face is a warm hue of red full of tension and animosity. You have had this argument before.

"That's not a fair answer wimp!" And you mean it because it isn't really fair – life isn't really fair.

Yuuri halts his rapid pacing across the bed chambers to look you square in the eye. Even in this form his black eyes are sharp enough to give you pause. Continuing this fight further is pointless, but you need something, _anything_, from your king and supposed fiancé.

He blinks the aggravation from his eyes and sighs dejectedly.

"Look Wolfram, I'm really sorry," he starts and you don't want to hear the rest of it but know you need to, "but I still need more time, to figure everything out. Know what I mean?"

And you don't know or understand how he cannot know what he wants. You'd add "with you" but you are tired of these late night confrontations about marriages and promises and love.

You turn your head away and snort. You'll play angry over hurt any day because being angry is what you are good at. Yuuri walks over to you and places his hand on your shoulder, but you jerk it away because his touch is like fire.

Unlike him, you know exactly what you want.

-:- -:- -:-

Maybe I'll make this into a series of little KKM ficlets. Hmmm? Review please and leave suggestions for others!


	2. Habits

**Author:** Raychill (Erratic-Sanity)

**Category:** General/Fluff

**Rating:** G

**Keywords:** Yuuri, Wolfram, Habits

**Warnings:** None, fluff overload?

**Type:** Thick Drabble

**Total Words**: 197

**Summary:** Yuuri had a knack of getting on Wolfram's nerves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kyo Kara Maoh_ or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment

-:- -:- -:-

_You make the birds sing,_

_Though I hate you sometimes_

_I love you more often_

-:- -:- -:-

Yuuri had a knack of getting on Wolfram's nerves.

In Wolfram's opinion, Yuuri seemed to deliberately do things to piss him off. Specifically, Yuuri would talk about baseball all too often. It was RBIs this and grand slams that and how the Red Sox's were a shoe in for the championship this year.

Wolfram didn't really understand _anything _about his fiancé's favorite pastime, and frankly, that really ticked him off. Furthermore, Conrart also seemed to share his highness' fondness for the sport – and that just made him even madder.

Another bad habit Yuuri possessed was that he tended to come and go as he pleased. (To be fair, he couldn't control when a bathtub filled with lukewarm water would whisk him away but that was beside the point.) Yuuri had this annoying habit of leaving the Demon Kingdom at the most inconvenient times for Wolfram.

It seemed whenever Wolfram wanted to wash Yuuri's back or talk about wedding plans or practice for their honeymoon, Yuuri would go AWOL.

Yuuri also liked to flirt. _A lot._

However, regardless of his accidental fiancé's obvious shortcomings, Yuuri loved to smile and that always calmed Wolfram's nerves.

-:- -:- -:-

Please review with suggestions for more shorts, any pairing is acceptable. Also I know nothing about baseball, I'm more of a football girl myself.


	3. Foul Ball

**Author:** Raychill (Erratic-Sanity)

**Category:** General

**Rating:** G

**Keywords:** Gwendal, Gunter, Knitting

**Warnings:** Unedited

**Type:** Larger than a drabble, smaller than a one-shot = shabble?

**Total Words**: 330

**Summary:** Gunter had obviously lost all abilities to think rationally.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kyo Kara Maoh_ or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment.

-:- -:- -:-

"A cheerleading uniform?"

Gwendal was half afraid he was losing his hearing and even more afraid that he had heard correctly.

"Yes! So I can faithfully cheer on his majesty as he triumphs over evil and emerges as the champion of justice!" Gunter twittered, full of gesticulations and starry eyes. Gwendal could just feel the pounding headache knocking at his subconscious.

Gwendal raised a hand to his temples and applied pressure, hoping to starve off the looming migraine, "No." Best keep his answers simple; Gunter had obviously lost all abilities to think rationally.

"But Gwendallllll, if I'm not there encouraging his majesty on, he might feel abandoned and unloved and…" Gunter waged onward. His tenacity was definitely something to be admired when in the appropriate context – like the battlefield. Here it further serviced the headache in invading Gwendal's head.

"Gunter, you can cheer on his majesty just fine in the clothes you are wearing…"

"GWENDAL! Do you have no compassion at all for his majesty's feeling," Gwendal wanted to answer: not really, but had the feeling he would be cut off again, "how can his majesty feel my undying loyalty and support if I present myself as am? This special occasion calls for Special Attire!"

Gunter ended his harangue by slamming his hands palm down on Gwendal's desk, rattling the papers and pens currently residing there. Unaffected by Gunter's outcry, Gwendal was about to say no again when he noticed the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip Gunter was sporting.

"Fine, I'll do it – just get out of my office."

"Thanks Gwendal!" Gwendal's left eye twitched as Gunter _flounced_ out the doors.

- - - - -

At the baseball game that weekend Yuuri didn't comment on why Gunter was wearing a knitted cheerleading skirt that was too short in the back and a top that was too long in the front, he just gave a sly smile and thanked Gunter for coming.

Gunter twittered some more and elsewhere Gwendal sneezed.

-:- -:- -:-

First: BIG thanks to all who have reviewed/added this to their favorites list.

This scenario was requested by Artsie. Yay, love her! Anyway, it took awhile to come up with something original, seeing how Gwendal knitting is a popular theme. Originally, I had Conrad in here because he is awesome and has been completely ignored thus far.

Hope you enjoyed, in case you didn't know in some cultures when people sneeze it is because someone is talking/thinking about them.

Please review and send me your suggestions!


	4. Giving

**Author:** Raychill (Erratic-Sanity)

**Category:** General/Holiday

**Rating:** PG

**Keywords:** Wolfram, Conrart, Christmas

**Warnings:** Unedited

**Type:** Christmas loitering fluff

**Total Words**: 358

**Summary:** Conrart just smiled and settled down to give some brotherly advice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kyo Kara Maoh_ or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment

-:- -:- -:-

Wolfram grumbled to himself and continued to think this "Christmas" thing was stupid. Even more stupid than the wimpy king that told him about it in the first place.

"_You decorate trees with shiny lights and glass ornaments. People bake cakes and cookies for one another. You even exchange gifts wrapped in fancy paper! Everyone is really happy. It's a lot of fun!"_

Wolfram could appreciate festive decorations and good food. But what appealed to him the most was the idea of Yuuri giving him something. Short of the nightgown (that Jennifer had picked out no less); Yuuri had never given him a gift, even though they were engaged. Wolfram had secretly hoped that Yuuri would give him something romantic, like bath oils, and they could appreciate them _together._

What Wolfram had neglected to factor in to his Christmas equation was the fact that he, in return, needed to give a gift to Yuuri as well.

"Shit," Wolfram let out a hiss when he cut his finger on the magazine from Earth.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Conrart peeked around the door and into the room. In favor of answering, Wolfram just scowled. Conrart, noticing the magazines, teasingly made an inquiry, "picking out a present for his majesty?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes some more, "No! Why would I give that wimp anything?" Conrart smiled shyly, "Oh? Considering his majesty got you one, I assumed you would return the favor. But I hear this holiday is more about giving than receiving." Conrart watched as Wolfram's face fell.

"What am I going to do? I have no idea what to give him!" Wolfram looked up at Conrart, panic leaking from his voice. Conrart just smiled and settled down to give some brotherly advice.

- - - - -

On Christmas day, Yuuri excitedly accepted the long package from Wolfram and tore in to it. "It's a bat! Thanks Wolfram, I needed a good one for when I'm here." Yuuri looked at Wolfram and gave a happy smile.

Blushing, Wolfram turned his head and mumbled, "I thought we could play together. You pitch and I hit or something." Yuuri said he would like that, and Conrart just smiled.

-:- -:- -:-

Took awhile to update again, school was crazy. But I finished the semester out with A's so I was pretty stoked! Here is the standard Holiday vomit drabble.

I secretly love Conrart/Wolfram brotherly interactions. Super cute!

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas/Happy Chanukah/Happy Kwanza/ETC.


End file.
